New Bonds
by rani.amelia83
Summary: Shizuka Pindah Ke Kota Domino Dan Ia Bertemu Kaiba, Akankah Ia Jatuh Cinta Kepada Shizuka? Author Baru,Mohon Bantuannya dan ini fic pertama saya,maaf jika terlalu pendek
1. Intro

New Bonds

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter Yugioh Bukan Milik Author

A/N:Dalam Fic ini, Jounouchi Sering Dipanggil Jou.

Chapter 1

Intro

Shizuka Kawai Ditransfer Ke Domino Karena Ibunya Menitipkannya Ke Jounouchi Untuk Sementara, Hanya Selama Ia Pergi Selama Satu Semester Ke London

Jounouchi Menunggu Adiknya Dibandara,Ia Sudah Menunggu Kehadiran Sang Adik Selama Sekitar 30 Menit. Ia Menunggu Sambil Melihat-Lihat Kartu Decknya, Hingga Akhirnya Sang Adik Muncul.

"Hay Kak Jou,Lama Tak Jumpa" Sapanya Ketika Ia Bertemu Dengannya. "Hei Shizuka, Aku Senang Kau Datang Kemari" Jawab Jounouchi. Mereka Pun Pergi Ke Restoran Untuk Makan Siang.

Jounouchi Kemudian Menceritakan Kepada Adiknya Tentang Domino, Dimana Ia Bisa Bersekolah, Dan Apa Yang Bisa Ia Lakukan Di Domino. Tak Lupa Ia Menceritakan Teman-Temannya Juga Musuhnya, Sang CEO Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba.

Setelah Makan Siang, Jounouchi Mengantar Shizuka Ke Apartemennya Dan Membiarkannya Istirahat Untuk Hari Pertamanya Di SMU Domino Esok Hari. Shizuka Hanya Berbaring Di Tempat Tidur Sambil Membayangkan Kejadian Apa Yang Akan Terjadi Disekolah Barunya Esok Harinya.


	2. The New School

New Bonds

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter Yugioh Bukan Milik Author

A/N:Dalam Fic ini, Jounouchi Sering Dipanggil Jou.

terimakasih kepada Kurochishisuji KinamoroSuchiro dan Ruega Kaiba,Saya akan berusaha agar alur di chapter ini dan seterusnya akan lebih lebih memperhatikan awal huruf.

Chapter 2.

The new school.

Keesokan harinya,Shizuka bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah barunya,SMU sarapan ia pergi bersama jounouchi.

Setelah mereka sampai di sekolah,Shizuka yang merupakan murid pindahan harus menyelesaikan dokumennya terlebih dahulu,lalu ia mengetahui bahwa

ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Jounouchi dan teman-temannya.

Saat ia masuk Kekelasnya, yang pertama mengajar adalah sang wali kelas,guru mata pelajaran Sastra Klasik. "baiklah,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

perintahnya. "perkenalkan,saya Shizuka Kawai. senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua,mohon kerja samanya" ucapnya ketika memperkenalkan diri.

Sang guru memerintahkan Shizuka untuk duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang kosong,yaitu di samping Kaiba.

Shizuka pun duduk di sebelah kaiba, ia berusaha untuk mengenal teman sebangkunya tersebut lebih jauh. namun setelah diperhatikan, kaiba mirip

Dengan CEO yang merupakan musuh besar bagi kakaknya tersebut. baik dari jaket putih yang dikenakannya dengan inisial "Kc", mata birunya yang

terlihat dingin dan tajam dan rambut berwarna kecoklatan itu semua sama dengan ciri yang diceritakan oleh sang kakak.

Setelah ia mencoba berbicara padanya, kaiba hanya memberi respon yang sigkat. "halo kaiba-san. saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama selama

Semester ini" ucapnya. "Ya, asal kau tidak seperti kakakmu yang keras kepala itu." jawabnya singkat.

Shizuka agak terkejut dengan respon kaiba itu, ya ini memang kaiba yang diceritakan jounouchi. sudah lengkap semua dengan responnya

yang dingin dan singkat, tanpa basa-basi itu cukup menegaskan bahwa ia adalah Kaiba sang CEO kaiba corp.

dengan seharian bersamanya dengan suasa canggung Shizuka merasa bahwa ia tak akan memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan kaiba.


	3. The New Feeling

New Bonds

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter Yugioh Bukan Milik Author

A/N:Dalam Fic ini, Jounouchi Sering Dipanggil Jou.

Terimakasih sudah mereview untuk kemajuan fic ini.

Chapter 3.

New Feeling

Saat hari minggu, Shizuka memutuskan untuk melakukan jogging di sekitar taman. Saat ia sedang berlari mengitari taman, ia melihat Kaiba sedang duduk

seorang diri disalah satu kursi di taman. Penasaran, Shizuka pun mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi, kuharap aku tidak menggangumu." sapa shizuka yang berada di depannya sekarang. "Hm? oh, tidak apa-apa." jawabnya santai

tapi tidak sedingin biasanya.

"Boleh saya duduk?" tanyanya. "Apa yang kau lihat? kursi ini kosong,kan? jadi,silahkan duduk saja." jawabnya. Shizuka pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau Shizuka Kawai, kan?" tanya kaiba. "Ya, kita kan,sebangku." jawabnya. "Maafkan sikapku kemarin." kata kaiba seraya dia

menutup laptopnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kaiba kembali bertanya. "Aku sedang melakukan Jogging, kau sendiri?" Shizuka menjawab sekaligus bertanya balik

kepada kaiba.

"Aku jenuh dengan pemandangan di ruang kantorku, jadi aku kemari untuk mengerjakan tugasku disini." jawabnya. kaiba terlihat berbeda dari

sebelumnya baik ekspersinya wajahnya maupun mata birunya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Shizuka heran karena baru pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspersi kaiba yang seperti itu, ia yang biasanya hanya berekspersi datar

dan bertatapan dingin sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan yang hangat dan bersahabat dan ekspresinya tidak terkesan arogan dan kaku. ia jauh

berbeda dari kaiba yang shizuka pertama kali temui.

Kaiba hanya tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang bahagia sekarang." shizuka yang semakin bingung dengan maksud dari

perkataan kaiba itu hanya menatapnya lalu ia memutuskan bertanya kembali, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku senang, karena hari ini cerah. sehingga aku dapat mengerjakan tugasku disini." kaiba menjawab, akan tetapi tatapan matanya kembali berubah

mata birunya sekarang seolah memancarkan kasih sayang dan perhatian kepada orang yang ditatapnya.

"kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh saat aku bersamanya?" pikir kaiba kepada dirinya sendiri. ia merasa ada suatu perasaan yang baru ia rasakan

Selama ini,yang tidak ia ketahui rasa apa itu.

Tatapan kaiba membuat wajah Shizuka memerah, Shizuka pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti kaiba, namun ia lebih dahulu menyadari apa yang ia

rasakan karena ia telah diberitahu oleh jounouchi.

Kaiba kembali tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." ucapnya. "ya, aku juga. karena kalau tidak

jounouchi bisa mencariku." jawabnya. kaiba pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan taman dengan mobil limonya.

Shizuka memandang kepergian kaiba dan ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, "Kurasa...aku telah menyukainya. aku menyukai kaiba seto." ucapnya

pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kaiba yang telah sampai di kediamannya menceritakan hal yang ia alami kepada saudaranya, mokuba. mendengarnya mokuba terkejut kemudian ia

tertawa, "ternyata kau bisa juga mendapatkan perasaan itu, seto." ucapnya. kaiba yang semakin bingung melihat tingkah laku saudaranya sekarang

hanya bisa diam tanpa kata.

"itu namanya perasaan cinta seto. perasaan dimana kau menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang." jelas mokuba yang ahli dalam bidang romantis, jauh

lebih ahli daripada kaiba.

kaiba sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasan mokuba tersebut, "aku...suka dengan Shizuka?...mungkinkah?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.


	4. The First Date

New Bonds

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter Yugioh Bukan Milik Author

A/N:Dalam Fic ini, Jounouchi Sering Dipanggil Jou.

Terimakasih sudah mereview untuk kemajuan fic ini.

Chapter 4.

The First Date.

Shizuka menyadari bahwa ia telah menykai kaiba. itu sebabnya ia selalu grogi dan wajahnya memerah saat ia bertatapan dengannya. namun, ia meraugukan bahwa kaiba memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Kaiba yang sudah cerita bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, tetap merahasiakan siapa orangnya karena ia tahu, bahwa jika mokuba mengetahuinya bukan tidak mungkin berita ini akan menyebar ke teman-temannya.

Shizuka akhirnya menceritakan kepada anzu dan mai, yang merupakan teman terdekatnya. seperti yang ia duga sebelumnya, reaksi mereka menunjukkan mereka sangat terkejut.

"Kurasa aku telah menyukai seto." shizuka membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. "Seto? maksudmu seto kaiba?" anzu merespon dengan bertanya balik kepada shizuka. Mai hampir tesedak mendengarnya, "kau lebih baik jangan terlalu berharap, jika orang itu kaiba." respon mai.

"Apa maksudmu? kenapa aku tidak bisa berharap?." tanya shizuka penasaran dan bingung dengan jawaban mai tersebut. "Kami tahu siapa kaiba itu, ia bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang...maksudku, kau itu baru disini, walau sebangku dengannya tapi baik kau maupun dia belum saling mengenal dengan baik, jadi...menurutku kemungkinannya sangat kecil." jelas mai panjang lebar.

Ya, shizuka harus mengakui bahwa kaiba itu memang sepertinya bukan orang mudah jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, saat pertama kali bertemu di sekolah, hal itu tergambar jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya, menunjukkan betapa dingin hatinya.

akan tetapi, dugaan itu berubah ketika mereka bertemu ditaman, kemarin. dalam percakapan mereka disana, shizuka dapat melihat suasana lain dari kaiba, ia tidak sedingin biasanya dan ia terlihat seperti...manusia yang bisa merasakan perhatikan dan kasih sayang...bahkan cinta.

ia mungkin belum terlalu mengenal sikap kaiba karena ia baru seminggu disini, tapi ia sudah mendengar sikapnya dari teman-temannya selama ini, termaksud dari jounouchi bahwa ia arogan, jahat, dan tidak memiliki belas kasihan.

namun semua yang ia dengar dari mereka, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia alami, yang ia lihat, dan apa yang ia rasakan saat ia bersama kaiba di taman kemarin. sikapnya sama sekali tidak sama dengan apa yang mereka katakan kepadanya.

Mai yang menyadari bahwa dari tadi Shizuka hanya melamun mencoba memulai pembicaraan, "Kami hanya tak ingin kau kecewa, lagi pula apa kau yakin bahwa jou akan membiarkan ini begitu saja dengan mudah?" ujar mai. memang masuk akal karena mengingat hubungan jounouchi dan kaiba yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah akrab.

Anzu hanya mengangguk meyakinkan shizuka, namun ia juga memberikan saran kepadanya, "Tidak apa kalau kau memang ingin mencobanya, akan tetapi jika kenyataannya ia tidak dapat membalasnya dengan baik, maka lebih baik kau pergi dan melupakannya, kami mengatakan ini karena kau adalah teman kami dan kami tak ingin kau sedih, kaiba sudah membuktikannya dengan ia menolak banyak wanita bahkan yang elegant sekalipun." ujar anzu kepada shizuka. shizuka hanya tersenyum kemudian berterimakasih kepada mereka karena telah mendengarkan dan memberikan saran kepada mereka.

akhirnya, karena hari sudah sore mereka memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. dirumah shizuka menceritakan semuanya kepada jounocuhi dan jounouchi hanya dapat mengatakan, "Tidak masalah jika kau menyukai kaiba, akan tetapi jika dia telah menyakitimu baik fisik maupun hatimu, dia akan berhadapan denganku." ujarnya. Shizuka senang dengan jawaban itu yang berarti bahwa jounouchi mendukungnya.

keesokan harinya, kaiba datang kerumah Shizuka untuk mengajaknya pergi dengannya. pertama ia bertemu dengan jounouchi yang membukakan pintu, "Selamat pagi jounouchi, apa shizuka ada didalam? aku ingin bertemu dengannya."Salamnya dengan formalitas seperti biasa, "Ada tapi...untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya jounouchi penuh keheranan. "Aku ingin pergi dengannya." jawabnya singkat, "kemana?" tanya jounouchi tak kalah singkat, "Biar ia yang menjawab." kaiba enggan memberitahu kemana ia akan mengajak shizuka pergi. akhirnya jounouchi memanggil shizuka untuk turun menemui kaiba.

"Sebenarnya ia akan mengajakmu kemana, shizuka?" tanya jounouchi dengan nada keingin tahuannya. "Kami akan pergi ke mall untuk jalan-jalan." jawab shizuka, "Kami juga akan makan siang diluar."lanjutnya

Akhirnya shizuka dan kaiba pun pergi ke mall, shizuka membeli beberapa barang yang ia inginkan sedangkan kaiba hanya melihat-lihat sambil sesekali berkomentar dengan apa yang dibeli shizuka, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dari kejauhan ada yang sedang memandangi mereka. "Dia serius ingin pergi bersama kaiba." komentar anzu, "Asal kaiba tidak berubah mendadak dan pergi meninggalkannya."jawab mai. "jika itu terjadi, maka Shizuka akan menjadi sangat sedih dan kecewa."lanjut mai.

Mokuba yang sedang pergi dengan temannya pun melihat hal tersebut, "Aku akan pergi menggoda mereka, seto sangat jarang pergi dengan wantia." ucap mokuba penuh keisengan, namun dihadang salah satu temannya. "Jangan, ini pemandangan langka. jarang kita bisa melihat seorang seto bisa jalan berduaan dengan wanita, biasanya ia hanya ditemani kau atau asistennya."kata temannya yang mengabadikan hal tersebut dengan memfoto mereka yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan.

Setelah menyadari bahwa hari sudah siang, kaiba mengajak Shizuka makan siang di salah satu restoran mewah di kota domino, setelah memesan makanan mereka menunggu makanan mereka disajikan, kaiba memulai pembicaraan "Shizuka, boleh aku meminta nomor Handphone-mu?" tanya kaiba dengan nada grogi yang jarang ditunjukkannya itu. "Tentu saja." jawab shizuka dengan senyum manis di wajahnya yang sukses membuat wajah kaiba memerah untuk pertama kalinya. akhirnya mereka saling meminta nomor handphone.

Saat makanan mulai dihidangkan, shizuka sedikit terkejut dengan nuansa di restoran itu. itu dikondisikan dengan sangat romantis seperti untuk dua orang yang sedang berkencan.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, shizuka pun bertanya kepada kaiba, "Kenapa suasanya begini kaiba?" tanyanya dengan nervous tingkat tinggi di suara manisnya. kaiba hanya tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Aku yang mendesain semua ini." jawabnya tenang.

Shizuka heran dan kembali bertanya, "Untuk apa? dan kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan tatapan heran kepada sang pria bermata biru tersebut. kaiba menghela nafas, kemudian menatapnya sebentar lalu menjawab, "Karena aku suka padamu." ucapnya yang akhirnya ia mengakui perasaannya sendiri untuk shizuka. "Hah...?" shizuka merespon dengan ekspresi kaget setelah mendengarnya. "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya kaiba dengan sedikit grogi. "Y-ya...aku mau." Jawabnya. mendengarnya, kaiba tersenyum kecil menggengam tangan shizuka, menatapnya, dan berkata kepadanya

"Kalau begitu, sekarang dan disini...termaksud apa yang telah kita lakukan tadi di mall, adalah kencan pertama kita."


	5. Going Home

New Bonds

Disclaimer:Semua Karakter Yugioh Bukan Milik Author

A/N:Dalam Fic ini, Jounouchi Sering Dipanggil Jou.

Kembali saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada yang telah memberikan reviewnya, saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki chapter ini dan fic seterusnya sesuai review para readers.

Chapter 5.

Going Home.

Tidak terasa sudah satu semester, sejak Shizuka pindah ke Domino. Dan juga sudah lima bulan ia memiliki hubungan baru yang spesial dengan CEO Kaiba Corp,Kaiba Seto.

Ya, selama lima bulan ini, Shizuka dan Kaiba memiliki hubungan baru sebagai sepasang kekasih. Banyak orang tidak menyangka bahkan meragukan hal ini dapat terjadi, Terutama Jounouchi, ia yakin bahwa Kaiba tidak benar-benar serius dengan adiknya.

Namun, Kaiba dapat menepis segala sesuatu yang dipikirkan orang-orang tersebut. ia sangat perhatian dan sayang kepada Shizuka, ia selalu menolongnya saat ia susah dan menghiburnya saat ia sedih.

Shizuka juga sangat perhatian kepada Kaiba, ia selalu mengingatkan Kaiba untuk istirahat, karena ia selalu bekerja hingga larut malam. Dan juga mengingatkannya makan karena ia sering lupa makan jika sudah berurusan dengan pekerjaannya.

Kaiba juga sering mengajak Shizuka pergi berkencan berduaan saat hari Sabtu atau Minggu. ketika mereka akan pergi ke taman di malam minggu, Shizuka yang lebih sering datang ke kediaman Kaiba, karena ia yakin, bahwa mereka harus berurusan terlebih dahulu dengan Jounouchi bila Kaiba yang menjemput kerumahnya. walaupun Jounouchi sudah menyetujui hubungan mereka, tetap saja ia sering meragukan Kaiba dan selalu menghalanginya jika akan menjemput Shizuka ke rumahnya.

Sebenarnya, Kaiba sudah berusaha menjalankan hubungan ini secara diam-diam. namun pada bulan ketiga mereka berpacaran, hubungan ini akhirnya ketahuan juga akibat Honda melihat mereka berduaan di mall. ia memberitahukan Yugi, Ryuji, Ryo, dan yang terburuk yaitu Mokuba. Mokuba terkejut mengetahui bahwa gadis yang sedang ia suka itu adalah Shizuka, mengingat hubungannya yang buruk dengan Jounouchi, ia berpendapat bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan lama. namun siapa sangka hubungan mereka dapat bertahan sampai sejauh ini?

Pembicaraan antara Mokuba dan Honda ini terdengar oleh beberapa Fangirls dari Kaiba dan mereka menyebarkannya ke seluruh kota(mengingat dengan kekayaan dan jabatan Kaiba, ia memiliki banyak fangirls walapun sikapnya seperti itu.) ini menyebabkan hubungan mereka diketahui hampir seluruh publik domino.

Yugi sempat bertanya kepada Jounouchi apakah ia mengetahui hubungan antara Kaiba dan Shizuka, Jounouchi mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu akan tetapi ia membiarkannya jika itu membuat hati sang adik bahagia, dengan syarat Kaiba tidak berbuat hal yang macam-macam.

"Aku akan memberikan ia tes yang tidak terduga waktunya untuk membuktikan apakah ia serius dengan Shizuka atau tidak." ujar Jounouchi saat ditanya Yugi bagaimana ia mengetahui keseriusan Kaiba menjalani hubungannya selama ini.

Kaiba, tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berkali-kali dites oleh Jounouchi. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa aku sedang dites dengannya." jawabnya ketika ia ditanya Yugi apakah ia benar-benar dites Jounouchi.

Mai juga tidak melihat ada tingkah laku yang aneh dari Jounouchi kepada kaiba, "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat dia melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sebagai testnya kepada Kaiba." Ujarnya. Marik hanya tertawa mendengar Jounouchi mengetes Kaiba, "Hebat sekali ia dapat mengetes Kaiba, aku salut padanya...hehehe..." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

Namun sekarang, mereka semua harus menghadapi kenyataan yang menyakitkan. ya, hari ini Shizuka akan kembali ke Tokyo, untuk itu maka semua teman-temannya, Jounouchi, sampai Kaiba ada semua dibandara untuk memberinya salam perpisahan.

Shizuka tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya dengan keadaan ini, meninggalkan Jounouchi yang selama semester ini telah bersamanya dan Kaiba yang sudah lima bulan ini berpacaran dengan serta seluruh teman-temannya, Yugi, Mai, Honda, Anzu, Ryo, Ryuji, dan Marik.

"Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian." ucapnya saat akan memasuki pesawat, "begitu juga kami, Shizuka." jawab Yugi yang mewakili teman-temannya

Shizuka kemudian mengganguk dan memberikan senyum manisnya untuk terakhir kalinya di kota Domino, ia berbalik dan memasuki pesawat sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk membalas lambaian tangan teman-temannya.

Kaiba hanya dapat memandang pesawat itu pergi dari bandara lalu berkata pelan kepada dirinya sendiri dan untuk Shizuka, "aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun Shizuka."ucapnya pelan...pelan sekali sehingga tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Jounouchi menepuk pundak pria bermata biru tersebut sambil berkata, "Maaf aku telah meragukanmu. aku sudah mengetesmu dan aku mengetahui bahwa dugaanku padamu selama ini salah, Kaiba," katanya kepada Kaiba.

"Apa maksudmu, dengan mengetesku? aku tidak merasa bahwa kau mengetesku atau apapun." jawab Kaiba dengan nada yang heran dan tidak mengerti terhadap maksud pernyataan orang yang dulu ia anggap sebagai musuh besarnya tersebut. "Selama ini, jika kau ingin menjemput Shizuka aku selalu menghalangimu, kan? hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjemputmu." jawab Jounouchi. "ya,memang. lalu apa hubungannya dengan mengetesku?" tanya Kaiba masih belum mengerti.

"Aku melakukan itu untuk mengetesmu, jika kau tidak serius, maka kau tidak akan lebih dari dua kali menjemputnya, kan? aku tahu kau tipe orang yang tidak suka mengulang masalah yang sama." jawab Jounouchi. "Jadi, selama ini kau menghalangiku untuk membuktikan cintaku kepadanya, hah?" kata Kaiba yang akhirnya mengerti. "Ya." respon Jounouchi. "Dasar tukang iseng." kata Kaiba sambil tersenyum kecut.

Mereka semua akhirnya tertawa setelah menyadari tes yang diberikan Jounouchi kepada Kaiba hanyalah tes mudah seperti itu. Kaiba yang merasa malu telah dipermainkan Jounouchi, akhirnya mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Aku yakin Shizuka telah sampai ke Tokyo, jadi lebih baik kita pulang kerumah kita masing-masing."ucapnya.

Ini merupakan akhir dari Fic ini, tetapi kemungkinan masih ada lanjutannya. masih adakah kritik dan saran dalam bentuk review untuk kebaikan Fic saya yang selanjutnya?


End file.
